My Only Love
by KungFuCat
Summary: He's not able to love, but he's able to desire...DJxJS


Jack was thinking, then grinned. "Yep! I'm good wiv' it! Shall we seal it with blood… I mean, ink?" he asked.

Davy Jones snorted quietly, turned around to Will. "Good! Bring the lad to a cabin! I'll deal with him later!", he ordered. Two crew mates grabbed Will and humped him downstairs, Jack grinned. He wanted to turn around and leave the Flying Dutchman, but suddenly he felt something heavy on his shoulder, it felt like a paw.

He slowly turned and looked into the squid face of Davy Jones.

"I need to talk to you, Sparrow! Alone!"

Jack looked at him, raised an eyebrow. Then, he grinned at him. "As ye wish!"

Davy Jones led him downstairs, in a dirty, dark, musty cabin. Jack snuffled, then screwed his face up. "Ugh! Mate, when did ye last cleaned?" he said.

Davy Jones looked at him unbelievingly. "Have ye ever seen a pirate who's clean or tidy, Sparrow?" he said, teasing.

Jack pursed his lips. "That is in fact a good question…" he thought. "Quirky squid face!"

Jones sighed annoyed. "Wait for me! I'll be right back!" he said and left the cabin.

Jack looked around, the cabin was almost black. Only a little candle was flickering.

He stepped forward slowly, glancing around.

He touched the wet cabin wall with his fingertips, and and cruised along. He looked at his finger, realizing that it was covered with slime.

He dusted it off on his waistcoat, and then, he heard heavy footsteps.

Clonk, clonk, clonk 

The door opened, and Davy Jones came in.

Jack smirked, crossed his arms. "So, what is it, mate?" he said grinning, leaned on the ropy wall. Jones loudly stepped towards him, but Jack was as cool as a cucumber.

Although Jones was much taller than him, Jack scored to grin into his face.

Jones looked slightly angered. "What did ye just mean with the boy and the girl, Sparrow?"

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Girl? What girl?" he asked baffled.

Jones hissed. "Don't act dumb! You were talkin' about a girl young Turner is in love with!" he strafed him.

Jack chuckled. "Ah! Why didn't ye just tell me straightaway? I wanted to test ye. I wanted to see whether you can deal wiv' it, mate!" he said, grinning.

Jones raised an non-existent eyebrow. "So, that's all? Ye wanted to test me, huh?" he asked, a little affronted.

Jack nodded. "Yeah… whether you can feel love anymore…" he whispered.

Jones' eyes widened. "What did ye say?" he asked. Jack grinned, positioned himself straight. "Nah, nothin'" he teased, he was acting like he didn't care… but his eyes revealed him. His dark, passionate eyes were downright burning with curiousity.

Jones looked down, Jack could see him blushing.

"I don't love… I'm not able to love anymore…" he said quietly, but when he saw Jack again, after thirteen years… he was feeling different. Jack, the proud 'captain' of the Black Pearl… he made him shudder in desire. He wanted Jack. He wanted him so badly. He wanted to look into this passionate, sassy eyes all the time… he wanted to hear his cheeky, nasty voice every day and every night… he wanted to feel his scarred skin… he wanted him.

Then, he looked at Jack, quite suddenly with a smug grin.

"What about you, Jack? Are ye able to love?" he asked, grinning.

Jack was surprised because of his sudden self-confidence and naughty gaze.

He passed him slowly, stepped towards the slightly opened door.

"Sorry, mate. But my only love is the sea!" he snorted.

Suddenly, Davy Jones tramped in front of him and slammed the door with his pincer.

"I am the sea!" he shouted, and grinned.

Jack was suspicious, flinched slowly. Jones smirked at him, followed him, ever movement threatening. Jones looked confident of victory, as he saw that the proud and self-confidence in Jack's eyes had turned to tension and fear.

"Jones… what ye doin'?" he asked suspiciously. "Oh, nothin', my little tomcat! I think, it's just time to show ye the difference between love and desire, Jack!"

Jack winced. It was the first time he has called him Jack instead of Sparrow.

Jack tried to look calm, but it didn't work. He pitched an old chair between them, to stand off and make distance.

"Listen, mate… I dunno know what you're up to, but stop it! I… I'll leave the Flying Dutchman now, that's it!" he said nervously.

Jones bursted out laughing. "You're goin' nowhere, little Jack! You're gonna stay here wiv' the old Davy Jones!" he shouted, and tramped towards him.

As he reached him, he grabbed him by the collar and flung him into the wall.

Jack whined quietly, was looking into the deep blue eyes of his tormentor.

Suddenly, Jack felt his tentacles around his neck, hardly massaging it. Jack looked at him, he could grin again, his seductive look in his eyes came back.

"Oh, cut it out, mate! You don't wanna rape me with ye tentacles, do ye?" he asked, but suddenly he felt Jones' pincer around his throat.

"Shut up, Jack!" he commanded, and laid his slimy head on Jack's shoulder.

Jack frowned. What was that supposed to mean?

Jones leaned to his ear. "C'mon, Jack! Do it yourself, little captain!" he purred.

Jack swallowed, then touched his back and began to ruffle it.

Jones suddenly made a slow and quiet sound like a satisfied cat.

Jack grinned again, didn't stop ruffling him. "What's wrong, mate? Haven't been caressed for that long?" he whispered, snickering.

He pushed Jones a little away, to look into his annoyed face. Jack smirked nastily. "Ye don't want me to stop, do ye?" he asked sassy.

Jones grabbed him. "Ye bitchy little…!"

Without warning, Jack laid his arm around his neck, pulled him against himself and kissed him hard.

Jones eyes widened, but after a little while, he enjoyed this moment and pulled Jack's lean body against his.

Jack suddenly stopped, looked into his eyes. Jones could feel Jack's rash breathe on his face. He grinned. "Tomcat!" he said. Jack grinned back. "Squid face!"

However, Jack dissolved himself out of his bow. He tottered towards the door, looked at Jones once again. "Don't go", Jones murmured.

Jack sighed satisfied. "Sorry, mate! But you're not able to love anymore…" he said, went out, but still looking through the door crack.

"But remember, mate… my only love will always be the sea…"


End file.
